2000
by Neo H.B.B. Sam
Summary: This is it folks, the two thousandth EEnE fanfiction.


**Author's Note: **_ Well, here it is, the two thousandth EEnE fanfiction. This mainly expresses a few thoughts of mine about fanficiton, but hopefully it shall be pretty decent._

* * *

><p>There's a pretty decent sized party in Nazz's backyard, and everyone's invited. All the cul-de-sac kids, the Eds and even those Kanker sisters. Everyone was having a blast, but what was their reason to have a party? Well, as it turns out, there had now been two thousand fanfictions written about their show "Ed, Edd n Eddy", and everyone was please.<p>

"It sure is nice to know that people still love to write about us even though our show's canceled," Double-D commented as he was sitting around a table, drinking some delicious orange soda.

"Yeah, even if most of it is just all of us having poorly written sex," Eddy replied, taking a sip out of his soda as well.

"Don't forget those crazy crossovers or stories about us in the apocalypse that never get finished!" Ed laughed, as May Kanker then pulled him away from the table for a little "dancing". Ed tried to squirm away and plead for help, but to no avail, he found his moronic self in yet another awkward moment with her.

"Or me getting my ass kicked all because of the shit I did to you guys," Kevin told the two as he took a massive chug out of his soda, and then burped. "I mean, I thought that we were all pretty cool with each other now that everything got resolved at the end of the movie."

"Tell that to half the fanbase that can't accept a great movie with a great ending for us," Eddy said to him. "It's as if they want us to suffer more than you, Sarah or the Kankers ever did."

"Hey now boys, let's not forget how many stories make me look so fake and sweet it makes me wanna hurl," Marie told them, barging on in to their conversation.

"Oh, um hello there Marie," Double-D said, sweating quite nervously as he always did when around her. Not out of nervousness of love of course, but fear.

"Oh relax, hun, I'm here to dance with this cute stud," Marie said as she pulled Kevin away and then began to dance with him.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Nazz shouted, immediately seeing her fool around with her crush. It was hard enough getting that bike out of the picture, she did not want to deal with Marie messing around with Kevin now. Nazz rushed at her as they began to wrestle, pull hair, and soon enough, tear clothes even, arousing all the boys at the party, except for Jimmy of course who was too young to understand what was going on.

"Hey, people like reading about this stuff!" Eddy exclaimed. "Hell I like reading some good ol' yuri every now and then."

"But Eddy, you know that everyone likes seeing you and Double-D fuck," Jonny said, leaping over both him and Double-D. "Or as Plank and a few others prefer, seeing Kevin and Double-D fuck instead!"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't roll that way," Kevin told Jonny, temporarily snapping out of the trance he was in of starring at Nazz & Marie's cat fight. "Hate to disappoint anyone, especially Plant, but this guy's straight as a die."

"I think that 'straight as a circular rainbow' would work better to a lot of our fans," Double-D told him. "Of course, it doesn't help one bit that even a few of the people who once worked on our show would ship us with each other for fun every so often."

"As if I'd want to kiss your ugly ass," Eddy flat out told him before Kevin looked at him. "On my own will that is. Seriously, the fuck was with making me and Double-D kiss on your little shithead spree that day?"

"Oh, that was Nazz's suggestion, she thought it would be cute," Kevin replied. "But for the rest of the crap I did to you, blame the bad writing that can't decide to make me always a defensive, but under stable guy, or a jackass."

"Boy you two sure do sound like your 'Ed, Edd n Eddy VS Sinnoh' selves," Lee commented.

"Hey, when the hell is the next chapter of that story coming out anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Do not forget the majestic tales of Kevinbound and Forfeit as well redheaded little sister of half-wit Ed boy," Rolf told her as he began to pull his hair. "Why must Rolf wait so long for his stories to update!"

"Simmer down Rolf, I'm sure that there are legitimate reasons as to why some of our favorite stories don't update as much as we'd like them to," Double-D reassured him. "You do know that Scary Spikender is busy with college and that Yoshermon is taking some fairly challenging classes as well, right?"

"Okay, but what about that Neo H.B.B. Sam punk?" Sarah asked. "Why the hell does that twit barely write anymore?"

"Probably a mixture of him having to work to support his family and the fact that he tends to get a bit lazy every so often," Double-D confirmed. "And that he wants to grow as a writer but is having a hard time doing so."

"Talk about tough luck," Eddy commented. "But hey, enough chit-chat, let's celebrate!" Eddy screamed as he began to break dance, with Jimmy challenging him to a dance off.

"Is that all you got?" Jimmy asked as he began to one-up Eddy with his sick moves. And so it would be a night to remember as all the Peach Creek kids began to party in joy of the two thousandth Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction. Even if ninety percent of it was crap, the ten percent was worth the read.


End file.
